


four in the morning romance

by deadwritersociety



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: for the newsies safe space secret santa!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwritersociety/pseuds/deadwritersociety
Summary: spot and race; two college roommates falling in love over the course of one evening.





	four in the morning romance

Spot Conlon had not been accustomed to sharing a room before, however, after the first few weeks of having Race as his roommate he had become a bit more used to the idea. His roommate was quiet, binge watching tv shows most of the time, never being a bother. 

 

On the off chance that Race was attentive when Spot entered the room, which was a very slim chance, they would exchange a hello. 

 

Spot did notice that when winter break had come around Race hadn’t packed, and he hadn’t left by the second day. He did notice that Race was becoming more and more reclusive as the year progressed. He did notice that Race was lonely.

 

“Hey,” he muttered, attempting to get Race’s attention. 

 

“Hey,” he finally said a bit louder.

 

Race looked up and took one earbud out. “Yeah?” 

 

“I was just thinking maybe you’d want to do something. I mean, we never really had the chance to bond and now that we’re both here for winter break…” 

 

Race nodded slowly. “That’d be cool. What were you thinking of doing?” 

 

The problem was that Spot had not thought that far ahead. Hell, he didn’t even think Race would hear him when he said hey. 

 

“Uh,” Spot said, pausing to think for a moment. “Um, we could go to a museum. Art or history, whichever you prefer.”

 

Race would later admit that it was surprising to see Spot so nervous. He had always assumed that because of his style and music choice he was a hardened shell that never got nervous.

 

“I think I’d like an art museum,” Race said. “My friend Jack loves art. I’ve always wanted to see some so I could talk about it with him.” 

 

“Great,” Spot replied. “I’m free to go whenever. I mean, obviously not today,” he said with a small laugh slipping out. “Maybe over the weekend?”

 

Race fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket as he shyly smiled. “Honestly, I think it’s cool that you want to hang out with me anyways. I’ve been struggling to make friends, y’know?”

 

Spot laid down on his own bed, his head propped up by his hand, facing Race’s bed. “You could’ve just told me. I would’ve been more than happy to make some time to hang out.”

 

“I don’t like to bother people, especially when I live in confined spaces with them.”

 

“It wouldn’t have bothered me. In fact, it probably would’ve helped me loosen up to have some fun, especially during finals.” 

 

Race closed his laptop and shoved it aside as he moved to sit cross-legged. “Oh, really? My finals weren’t too terrible. I mean, I was only doing my easier classes this semester. Next semester I’m starting some of my harder courses.” 

 

“Lucky you,” Spot said with a laugh. “I had calculus. And yes, I am majoring in math, but no one likes calculus. Not even people teaching calculus.”

 

From there, the conversation only grew, going up and down in subject, before Race finally drifted off mid-sentence. 

 

Spot soon after got up off of his own bed to turn the lights off before getting back into bed and falling asleep himself. 

 

It was about four in the morning when Spot lazily opened his eyes, half of his body hanging off the bed, his sheets tangled between his feet. Race was already awake when he looked over at his bed, illuminated by the screen of his laptop.

 

“What are you doing awake?” Spot asked him.

 

“Playing Sims.”

 

“It’s four in the morning.”

 

“Yes, I understand that,” Race told him. “I couldn’t sleep any longer, so I bought Sims.”

 

Spot shook his head and chuckled lightly. “Show me your Sims, then. Which ones did you make?”

 

“I made my English professor,” Race said, turning his laptop towards Spot. “And now he’s a very sad actor that gets paid about 18 dollars an hour, which does not go very far in terms of sims money.”

 

Spot moved, jerking his head to look at the door, when he heard the noise of people walking past their dorm. Of course they had not knocked, or entered the room.

 

“There’s always noise in the halls during the night,” Race told him. “I usually wake up in the middle of the night.”

 

“You should sleep more.”

 

“Says the one awake at four in the morning.”

 

Spot sighed and picked up his phone, scrolling through his notifications. It was a wonder that the sound of all of them had never woken up, though, he was thankful he slept until at least four. 

 

“Do you want to go out?” Spot asked him suddenly.

 

“When?”

 

“Right now.”

 

“Now? I’m not dressed. It’s four in the morning.”

 

Spot shook his head. “Just get dressed.”

 

And for once in his life, Race agreed to a spontaneous activity that he otherwise would have never agreed to. Spot made him feel more brave to take risks, no matter what. 

 

Race, whom had slept in his skinny jeans, pulled a hoodie over his t-shirt before turning back to Spot. 

 

Spot shoved his phone into his pocket before opening the door to their room and leaving. 

 

“Where are we going to go?” Race questioned, as they walked down the hall.

 

Spot shrugged. “I dunno.”

 

It was raining when they exited the building, a light mist illuminated by the bright lights of the city, which never died no matter the time. In fact, at four in the morning, many people were already making the trip to work, school, and anywhere else they wanted to go for the day. The city never died and that was what made the two of them find it so beautiful. 

 

The streetlights that they stood beneath left a glow on their faces, covered in the mist already. Spot took Race’s hand, dashing from the streetlight, down the sidewalk, splashing puddles as they went.

 

“My heart is beating so fast,” Race finally told him.

 

So they stopped, breathing heavily on a street corner. 

 

A dazed look was upon Spot’s face, unable to stop smiling for the first time in a long time. 

 

“I could kiss you right now.”

 

“Then do it.”

 

And so Spot leaned forward ever so slowly, allowing his lips to crash against Race’s, keeping himself from kissing too roughly.

 

The kiss only lasted a second and a half and yet, as cliche as it sounded, it felt much like an eternity. He wished it had been an eternity.

 

When they both pulled away, Race had a hard time finding his breath, remembering how to breathe. 

 

“That was the best kiss I’ve ever had,” Race said. “I think.” 

 

Spot nodded in agreement. “It was great.”

 

The darkness of the sky slowly turned into a mellow morning as the two sat on the rooftop of an apartment building in Brooklyn, talking of futures and days gone past. Talking of things they had not remembered up until know. 

 

“I could fall in love with you,” Race finally said.

 

“Then do it.”

 

And so he did. 


End file.
